The Chronological Order:The Rise of Chronos
by ChronologicalOrder
Summary: James Clockwork is the son of Percy Jackson God of Time. When discovered, he'll learn to fight, love, take revenge, and adapt to survive. Within a day of arriving, already war has struck Camp Half-Blood. But who leads this army, and why are they fighting the campers ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"The times we live in are teetering between the chaos behind us-an infancy made up of smoke and terror and withering plague-and what adulthood lies ahead of us. Wisdom? Peace? Oblivion? Whatever it is, to get there we must let go of the past. It is dead and gone. It will never return and it cannot be changed. All we have now is one another and whatever new things we make together."  
The Eleventh Plague by Jeff Hirsch, said by Tuttle

It was nightfall. The moon had ascended high into the sky on a cloudless night. All would have been peaceful had a war not been going on. Smoke rose from the fires of the living giant Mimas, the destroyer of Hephaestus. All across Greece fights of the Giants and the Gods raged ravishing the land for the rest of eternity. Out of the destruction came a cry. Soft and gentle, as if a baby had just been brought into the world. As the minutes wore on it increased in volume until, the earth was shaking and the sea struck the cliffs around the world destroying parts of ocean lined cities and small towns. It became so much power that Greece began to sink. In addition, in the middle of this world wide destruction was none other than Perseus Jackson. The Defeater of Ares, Savior of Zeus's Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Savior of Olympus .

He continued to cry as he lay on the ground holding a body. The body of Annabeth Chase, his lover. Mimas had killed her by blasting her with fire from the pit in his hands. He laid her gently on the ground looking through his hazy eyes for the giant he was going to rip apart piece by piece and toss into Tartarus personally for the pain and suffering he had caused. The night wind tossed his already messy hair around but he did not mind for he felt the coolness in the wind. He looked for Mimas to seek his revenge. He heard screams and cries of anguish but he felt only the need for retribution coursing through his veins. He finally set his eyes upon his goal ready to attack the beast for what it had done.

He heard an owl in the distance and knew Athena was watching, edging him on to kill the bringer of flames and destruction for the death of her daughter. Perseus reached into his pocket and brought forth a pen. It was colored a light bronze and seemed to glow in the shadows of the night's darkness. Along the edge was a word. It read Ανακλυσμός, which meant Anaklusmos or Riptide. He pulled the cap off and glimmering in his hand was a deadly three-foot long sword made of a material known as Celestial Bronze. The giant turned and saw his earlier opponent and grinned at him. His legs were scaly like dragon legs while his massive hands had holes that seemed to go on forever while a heat flew through the openings of his giant palms. On his back was a hammer made from Gaea's finger. It was brown as the churned earth and seemed to continually move around. It had the power to make the earth rise and to create the Earth born.

Everything was quiet as the last of the giants and the son of Poseidon stared each other down. The gods were watching, anticipating what would happen to the beast. Perseus Jackson raised his sword towards the giant and said quietly while his voice rose through the sentence. "You shall fear me. You shall feel pain down to the very last dark fiber in you when I am mentioned and when you think of me. My sword shall taste your blood and I will rip you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left! Every agonizing second you burned Annabeth shall be TEN FOLD FOR YOU!"

With that final word, he leapt forward and sank his sword into the giant's right leg. He drove his blade through skin and muscle and tissue. He used this to propel him into the sky where it looked like he was floating in mid-air while the moonlight seemed to bend around different parts of his body. His blood ran down his limbs from multiple wounds across his body. He fell into a nosedive landing on the giant's eye with his sword blinding the beast causing him to cry out. He flipped off the creature of fire and landed kneeling. The giant plucked the sword from his eye as blood flew from the wound ascending above glistening in the silvery moonlight. In his rage, he threw the sword as far as it possibly would go. He turned to young Perseus and raised his hands. Flames shot out of the pits of hell and went towards the almost godly demigod but meet only a wall of cold water creating a steam so thick none could see through it. The only thing one could hear was a cry of pain and fear call out through the night as the giant Mimas was ripped apart by the Savior of Olympus known as Percy Jackson.


	2. The Phoenix Attacks

Chapter 2

Perseus Jackson was kneeling before the mighty King of the Gods. He had been called to Olympus to discuss his reward for his heroism in the giant war against Gaea and her allies. He stood and next bowed to his father to show respect. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered, "In honor of your courageous acts in the latest war you shall be granted one gift ! Choose wisely for you shall only have one gift !" .

Percy pondered on what to choose. He looked toward his father, Poseidon, who gave an encouraging smile. Percy knew his father wanted him to choose godhood. He looked toward Athena who had a straight face while looking at him. He turned to Hermes who had a mischievous glint in his eyes just like the Stolls. Percy looked upon Zeus's face and stated in a clear voice, "I ask for godhood my lord." . The King of the Gods did not look surprised. He nodded his head and stood. The other gods stood as well. They were fifteen feet tall and still looked small compared to the room itself.

The gods began to chant. Quietly at first, but then the voices rose in unison and began to sound as one person. They began to glow and the transformed into their true forms. They were light gold and all shined in magnificence and as bright as the sun itself. Perseus couldn't catch any of what they were saying, but soon it didn't matter as he felt himself float in the air to where he was in the center of all the gods. They began to take on the appearance of different colors. Slowly but surly he felt himself begin to disintegrate he stared at the gods true forms. He cried in pain and began to go mad.

He closed his eyes for an uncertain amount of time and when opened again he was glowing a deep blue color. He looked up and saw the Olympians sit back down on their respective thrones as he saw colors more vividly than before. He could hear things outside the throne room in the streets of Olympus. He turned his head down only to find a stain right below him. It was a dark read color and had dried to a point. Zeus called his name and commanded him to stand. "Perseus Jackson, the Fates have whispered in my ear of what you shall be god of ! From this day forward you shall be known as the God of Time, Heroes, Weapons, Tides, and Fading !" declared Zeus.

35 Years later

James Clockwork casually strolled into class ten minutes early leaving just enough time to finish his homework. He breathed in the smell of the classroom while taking in the look of it all. The dusty bookshelves and the smudgy chalkboard, the small desk and abundance of kids. James looked like any other kid with his curling black hair, swirling light blue eyes, and tan skin. He went to boarding school in Ashland, Kentucky. The name of the school was Varity. He sat down and finished his homework on Mesopotamian era's while kids around him goofed of and almost started fights with each other. He finished just as the screeching bell rang signaling for class to begin. His teacher, Mr. Evans came in and called for the Pledge of Allegiance to commence.

The day passed well for James as he went through his regular schedule. Just another uneventful day for all students of Varity. He went into his algebra 1 class and sat down as his teacher called role. For half an hour he did algebra while his dyslexia messed with his head. The class pet, a red parrot, kept cawing and trying to get out of its cage. A normal day. Ten minutes later all that could be heard in the deathly quiet class was a sizzle the metal hitting the ground. A beautiful sound was heard as everybody turned in the seats to see what had happened.

There in the back of the classroom was the class pet flying towards a book shelf and landed on it. Immediately the books caught fire and started to spread. It jumped to a paper in the floor and the piece of paper was gone from the world, turned into ash and smoke which rose towards the ceiling. The students started to jump up and run out the front door screaming about the parrot being lit on fire and starting to burn down the whole school. James lunged out of his chair towards the door but the bird flew in front of it, making it clear he wasn't aloud to leave. While everyone else saw a parrot burning to death all he saw what a three-foot flaming bird rearing up to fly straight at him. It flew towards him at super sonic speed, making him jump to the side hitting his head on the hard tile floor.

He heard a crack and everything went white. He couldn't see anything. James bumbled around blindly while running into stuff. He heard a beautiful sound and turned towards it just as the former class pet dived down getting ready to strike. James felt panic in his chest as his eye sight cleared and saw the bird aiming for his neck. The boy turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach as he waited for the blow to finish him to come, but it never came.

He began to fell tired as he turned his head and opened his eyes to see everything in very slow-mo. The burning bird was about a foot away from where James stood. To the left he saw a girl throwing a knife at the bird for a killing blow from the door way. He stumbled toward the knife grabbing it by the handle, but it jerked his hand as the palm of his hand gripped it. It didn't go flying out of the boys hands so he felt safe. He began to feel sick as he ran toward the bird stabbing down through the skull just as everything went back to normal speed. James let go of the knife as he fell forward onto his face and blacked out.


	3. Revelations of a Maybe Future

Chapter 3

His dream wasn't normal. It was filled with death and destruction. It showed scenes of total chaos. Entire cities were caught aflame while oceans dried up and the sky turned a sickly shade of black, green, and red. There were pits filled to the brim with disfigured bodies that were rotting. They were a deep shade of green and black. It moved to a man that looked like him except a little older and with sea green eyes. "This is what is to come if you do not heed my words !" he said. His dream shifted to a man. The man was a ghastly shade of orange with the darkest of red eyes he could ever imagine. He was in front of horrible creatures of all shapes and sizes. "In three weeks time we attack the camp of those dreadful mongrels ! With them gone, no one will be able to stop us ! If you find the son of the god of time Percy Jackson bring him to me. Should he end up dead I will find those responsible and punish them with the most severest of tortures I can think of !" the man shouted.

James awoke with a sudden rush to his head. He felt weak and sick. As if there was a fog lifted, he remembered what had happened in the class room. The boy looked around with a great interest as to know where he was. He was in a blindingly white paint all over the room.

James shielded his eyes at the same time he heard a girl say, "Your awake ! Finally, I've been waiting forever ! I can't believe you slept for an entire week after what you did. Most sleep for at least a month !" she said. He looked at her and asked loudly, "Who are you ? Where am I ? And why is it so bright ?". He unshielded his eyes and to a long look at her. "Well, how much do you remember ?" she asked him. James said, "I was in my class when the bird started heat up and catch fire. The metal door melted off the cage and the bird flew out. The classroom caught on fire as everybody ran out. As I was heading towards the door the bird flew in front of me. I fell and hit my head. As I was waiting for the killing blow it never came. I looked up and saw the bird moving at the speed of the worlds slowest slug. I saw you through a knife so I took it out of the air ! I just plucked it out of the air !". "Yea, I saw you do that. What else ?" she asked. "I killed it and passed out." he said.

"Quite a tale." said a deep voice. A man stepped out of the shadows with a cloak up and an aura of power and authority. "Not as glamorous as some might believe, but that was no ordinary bird you killed obviously. It was a phoenix. A bird of fire." he said in his deep voice. "Who are you all ?" James begged. "I am Lydia." the girl said. "And who are you ?" James asked the man. "I am the God of Time, Heroes, Weapons, and Fading. I am the wielder of Riptide and the Savior of Olympus. Defeater of Gaia and her son Kronos. I am Perseus Jackson, your father." the man stated in a clear voice.


	4. The Father, Son, and the Wicked Ghost

Chapter 4

All James could do was gape at the man who claimed to be his father. He'd always wondered who his father was. The man was 6'4 with black hair and green eyes with a good tan. He was well muscled and wore a sea green shirt with worn jeans that seemed to fit him well.

"Lydia, I would like a few words with my son." the god said. She nodded her head and began to walk away with a smile on her face. She left the room and an awkward silence filled the room. They stood and stared at each other for a few minutes before he man smiled and said "You've grown since the last time I saw you." he grinned after saying. Another awkward silence filled the room. "I know you probably want to ask a lot of questions and you'll get to, it's just that there are certain rules I must follow. Please understand, I know how you feel." Percy said with a sad and longing look in his eyes. James thought about the what his father had said and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Percy sighed happily and thanked James for understanding. "When your can, ask Chiron if you can go to these coordinates. 40 East, 110 North. I have to leave now, but when your older come find Old Jackson Road near that area. Bye and I-I love you son." and with that he turned and left.

James sat in the bed he had awoken in pondering as to where the coordinates would lead him. He began to feel tired so he laid back in bed and closed his eyes, scared of what he might see but knowing that he had to sleep.

A few minutes later he dreamed of and endless walk through a through a destroyed city, he could hear sounds of battle around him as he walked. He looked up to see a maroon sun. He tore his gaze away from the sun as he heard a scream near him. He looked around to see if he could find who made the scream but he couldn't find anybody. He sighed and kept on walking his endless walk. Finally, after what seemed liked forever, he arrived at a palace made of obsidian with a giant orange flag hanging above it. On the flag was a shape that looked like a tear drop that was maroon like the sun is. He heard a deep, rocky laugh that chilled him to his deepest being. The gates to the palace opened and a dark being walked forward. Before he could see who it was somebody woke him up.


	5. First Day Battle, No Problem

Chapter 5

I awoke to an alarm waking him up with a annoying sound. I heard people outside his room screaming something about monsters attacking ? My mind was groggy due to just waking up. I stretched as he got up from soft, comfy bed and walked outside. I never would have guessed what I was about to see outside. There was fire and blood, skin and acid, and glinting weapons flew through the air as growls and screams were thrown around. Archers lined up around the monsters in rows of three and lines of five. Next were people in a sloppy formation driving the monsters back, but just barely.

I looked around and saw a building with a gathering of what looked like soldiers about to go into battle. I stealthily ran over to the group to ask what he could do. Just as I was about to reach them, a giant dog like creature jumped out of shadows. Its red glowing eyes seemed to stare into my very being. The mangy beast was about to maul me when a spear went straight through the black heart of the beast. It turned into dust and purple hair as it imploded. Behind it was a boy of about seventeen with a sword, shield, chest plate, grieves, and a helmet. He grinned at me with a crazy look in his eyes. "Hey, my names Eric. Nice to save your life !" he cheerfully exclaimed. "ERIC, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW !" screamed a girl that had to be a leader. Eric grinned at me and said "I'll see you around kid. Don't get killed !".

The group ran to the left as Eric joined them and flanked a group of giants that were trying to freeze some of the kids. I once again looked around the war-torn camp and saw an arrow go up and a light came off the top. The disgusting creatures looked and ran into the forest, which seemed to stretch forever. The campers literally leapt for joy. It seemed to be over for now. A man in a wheelchair rolled onto a sort of auditorium and shouted "Campers ! May I have your attention ?! As you all know, the camp was just attacked and the enemy ran into the woods. There is a strict curfew now on place. No camper will be out after sunset. The punishments for this shall be cabin arrest for a week if caught. All cabin leaders shall come with me to the Big House. Everybody else, prepare for war !". Just before everybody left, a light shined above me. The campers turned towards me and gawked at me. I looked above me and saw a picture. It was a blue hourglass missing part of the top as a swirl seemed to go through it.

"All hail James Clockwork ! Son of Percy Jackson, God of Time, Tides, Heroes, Weapons, and Fading !" The wheel-chair man said. Everybody kneeled and lowered their heads. "Please come with us James. This might involve you." he finished as he turned around and wheeled away.

I walked towards where he was going with about twenty more kids that looked older then me. I finally reached what he assumed was the Big House. I just followed the others till he got to a room with a ping-pong table in the middle with assorted chairs around it. The man looked towards me and motioned for me to come over.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. I'm the director of this camp. I'm sorry you had to see that battle on your first day. You hadn't even had a tour of camp ! Well anyway, did your father explain some things to you ?" he asked. I nodded my head and said "A little.".

"Good, now to start this meeting about what we are going to do about this new war !" he said with an ominous feeling to his voice.


	6. The Blood of the Smith

Chapter 6

"We believe that the enemy has set up in the middle of the woods. They have a constant supply of water because of creeks and ponds. We have no idea of food supply, but we can have scouting missions done from the air for the most part due to our Pegasi. I want 'round the clock watches along the border of the forest and camp borders. Danny, Shelly, and Kevin can set that up. Nico, could you see if you can summon a skeletal army ? The rest of you need to figure out what we can do about securing our borders. Beatrice, see if you can get your cabin to make more weapons and armor. That shall be all for now." Chiron said to everybody in the 'War Room'. "James, follow me please." he finished. As Chiron wheeled out of the room, soft murmurs were heard as everybody started to discuss how things should be run. I walked out of the room and outside to the front porch. I saw Chiron playing cards with a satyr and what looked like a fat cherub.

"Its your move Mr. Bloomshouse." said the cherub looking one. The sun was shining on the camp and strawberries could be smelled. But the camp was trashed. Some kids were carrying pieces of metal and wood to the borders of a forest and setting it up. Others were training with an assortment of weapons. Moans came from a building with a red cross on a white background. That must be the infirmary I thought to myself. I looked over at Chiron and he motioned for me to sit. I picked the last chair and Chiron turned his head away from his cards and asked me "How are you doing today James ? I know the might seem an odd question due to recent events, but with you being claimed and a battle taking place ! You must be exhausted and starving ! Before you recover though, I want you to go down to the armory and see if you can find a set of gear and a weapon. Without it you might not live through the night."

I walked down a worn path of dirt towards a no-wall building. Inside were people creating weapons, armor, and robot type things. The people were well muscled and all had grimaces on their faces while working. Their eyes had a look of determination though. While I watched them create, a kid about my age looked up at me and smiled. She had long black hair with brown eyes and tan skin. She stood up and cleaned his hands on a piece of cloth. He stuck his hand out and said "Hi, my names Beatrice. I saw you at the counselors meeting. I'm a daughter of Hephaestus and leader of Cabin 9. So what do you need ?". She had an inviting smile and warm expression on her face. "Chiron said to go to the armory and look for a set of gear and a weapon. But I don't know where the armory is, so I was wondering if you could show me." I stated. She nodded her head understandingly. "Follow me and I'll show you where it is." Beatrice told me. She began to walk around the forge area and towards the back of the cabins. There were birds chirping in the air and I thought I saw a woman jump into a tree ! As I was about to ask Beatrice about it, she stopped and pointed to a building that was painted grey with blue stripes. I walked around her and got to the door. "So I just walk right in and look to see if I like anything ?" I asked her. "Yea, pretty much. When you find something you like, just take it and find a sheath for it. I'll help you get some armor later." she said. I opened the door and walked in.

There had to be enough weapons in there to fight, and win, a war. There were spears, bows, swords, guns, knives, javelins, and so much more ! I looked around to see if anything peeked my interest. As I went a little farther back into the building, I saw a spear. It was white as snow with a sort of glow around it, as if it was magic. The head had a design going all the way down to the very bottom of it. The design was a hawk with the beak black and the head a dark grey. Carved into it was tons of lines circling it and were also black. I picked it up and it felt good in my hands. It was light, and sharp. As I examined the head closer, I saw that it was a tooth ! I swung it around and jabbed to my left then kneeled and pretended to stab that dog from earlier in the chest. It felt good. As I was walking out, I spun it in my right hand and it transformed into a necklace. It was the design on the spear. Except now it was a necklace. I put it on and left the armory feeling a little bit safer.

As I walked out side. My eyes fell upon a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life. There, face down on the ground, was Beatrice with three arrows in her chest and one though her neck. Her blood stained the ground, forming around the dead foliage. I looked for whoever did this. I turned towards the woods and saw somebody, or something, running deeper into the woods. Beatrice was dead and I would find her killer. So the next thing I do ? I run into the woods twirling my necklace as it changed back from the hawk to my spear. All I saw was red and all I thought was one word. REVENGE !


	7. One Crazy Afternoon

Chapter 7  
The wind ripped through my hair as the my feet crunched the leafs. I carried the spear in my right hand while running as fast as I could. The sun was on my back while I chased after Beatrice's killer. I was more than angry, I was furious. Everything had a red glint to it as the adrenaline raced around my body. I ran into a clearing and saw a group of three waiting for me. They had bows in their hands with quivers on their back and they each had two swords clipped to their sides. Their faces were twisted with evil grins and their eyes glinted off the sun. They had maroon bodies with green spots in random places along their bodies. Their bodies were the same shape as humans and their eyes were orange. Just like from the corpses in my dream, except alive.

"Hello James Clockwork. It seems my brother pulled off the plan perfectly. Say hello to Beatrice for us !" The middle one said as they shot their bows all at the same time at me. I jumped towards them and rolled under the arrows as they embedded their arrows into a single tree. Before they could reload, I stabbed with my spear at the one on the left. I felt the tip enter into his stomach. He howled out in pain and fell on the ground with a sudden stillness. As my back was turned I felt something hit my left hand. I spun and punched the creature in the neck. He brought his hands up and held it, stunned for the second. I pulled my spear out of his dead brethren's body and slashed to the right. The blade of the spear hit deep and cut him from his left shoulder to his stomach. I was hit with an arrow in my left arm. I pulled it out and growled in pain. I dropped my shoulder and hit the one in front of me in the stomach. He clutched and as he was bending down the sun hit him in the eyes. He squinted and at that time, I stabbed. My spear cut into his dark heart. The creature stiffened, then went limp. I turned around with the body on my spear and the creature's corpse blocked two arrows headed straight for my heart. I pushed at least half of my spear farther into the body until I went about three feet out the back of the monster. I rushed forward, the rage and adrenaline pushing me forward faster. I felt the spear hit something soft and looked up to see a surprised look on the creatures face. I watched the orange light in his eyes dim, then go black.  
I traveled back to the Armory after killing the beast. When I got back it was almost afternoon. I walked out from behind the Armory and saw Chiron with an Apollo camper and a couple dryads that saw what happened. Chiron looked up as he heard my feet crunching the leaves. He had a grimace on his face and his brown eyes had sorrow at seeing a dead camper. "James ! Where have you been ?! We thought that you had been taken !" Chiron said. I just walked past him and sat down in the shade of a tree. Chiron had a worried feature on his face. He began to stand. I was surprised when I saw him do this. As he stood his wheelchair began to be absorbed into his body and his legs came out. They had hoofs and white fur. HE HAS HORSE LEGS ! I stared at him with amazement in my eyes that clearly showed it. He gave me a bemused grin.

"Ah, yes. I see you noticed my actual form. Ignore it for now, but what happened to Beatrice ?" Chiron asked. I sat under the tree in the shade for a couple of minutes clearing my head. Chiron patiently waited for me to answer. Finally, I spoke.

I walked here hoping I could find someone to show me where the Armory is. Beatrice introduced herself and told me to follow her. So I did. She took me around back and there it was. I went inside the building and she just stood exactly where she had stopped and waited for me. I looked around for a weapon. None of them caught my eye till I came across a spear. Its snow white with a glow around it. I picked it up and the spear felt right in my hand. I spun it and it turned into the necklace I'm wearing now. I went outside and found Beatrice on the ground with the arrows in her. I saw something run into the forest so I chased it. I wasn't thinking. I ran through the forest and pulled my spear out. I found these … creatures that had bows and swords. I fought, and killed, them. Their corpses are about a quarter of a mile out into the woods." I said finishing my tale. I went to put my hands on my face when I looked down and saw my left pinkie was cut off ! I screamed and with all the energy I had used, fainted.

I awoke in a different room and saw that it was night. The moon shone with a glistening beauty and the light made the camp look beautiful. I picked my left hand up and saw my pinkie on my left hand was bandaged. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was sewn up where the hole in my arm was. I sighed as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

My dream started with a glistening ocean being drained while a massive battle was fought on a cliff hundreds of feet above the water. I heard screams and shouts and even a few feral growls of rage. I slowly started to drift towards the middle of the battlefield. As I looked around, I saw there were monsters and the things I fought earlier. I looked up and saw the creatures flying, except they were more bird like, and with claws instead of hands. I looked down and saw my spear flashing and spinning into the creatures. I tried to see who had my spear but he was the only person blurred. He was so blurry that I couldn't even make out the height. The man was dressed in a dark blue armor with a black trim. I heard him shout out " ". I could only understand part of it and it was the second word. Kill. Before I could hear anything else. I was taken to a dark place. Complete and total darkness. I began to slowly go mad. Just as I was surely insane, I woke up screaming with kids all around me restraining me. One pulled out a syringe and stuck it in my leg and I passed out.


	8. Discoveries

Chapter 8  
When I woke up again, I was alone. I looked out the window and saw that it was now day light outside. I saw three groups outside training with swords. They didn't fight as one, but at the same time, they did. They practiced on dummies. While I was watching the fighters, I heard the twang of a bow. I turned towards the sound while still looking out the window. I saw archers practicing, preparing for battle. I heard some laughing and splashing. I got up off the bed and walked outside. The sun blinded my eyes. I guessed that I had been inside for a while, at least enough time for my eyes to get to artificial light.

I walked around for a long time until I found the Big House. I still hadn't learned a lot about the camp. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Chiron opened it and saw me. He smiled and beckoned me into the house. I walked through the door and followed him as he led me to the kitchen. It looked like he was preparing to make a sand which. The kitchen was very nice with marble counters and a wooden floor. The air smelled like lemons and the entire room was clean. He gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"Before you say anything James, we found the creatures you killed. I have people examining the bodies right now. We do not know what they are!" Chiron said. I sat there for a minute before I began.

"Chiron, I had a dream." I said. "What was it" Chiron asked. "I was watching a huge battle taking place atop a cliff. The ocean below was draining somehow. I saw one person who seemed to be a leader almost. He had dark blue armor with a black trim and my spear. He was killing everything that tried to harm the people around him. He was blurred and I couldn't make out anything physical about him except the armor. He had a deep voice and screamed something. I think it was Greek. I only made out one word of what he said and that was killing. Chiron, what could this mean?" I asked him. He thought about it while finishing eating.

He asked me "What does this spear look like exactly James?" I gestured to him to back up. I took my necklace in my hand and pulled it over my head. I spun the necklace and it morphed into a snow-white spear with a glow around it like from before I picked it out. His eyes grew slightly wide when he saw it. "James," he said "That spear is made of the bone of a drakon and Adamantine! A drakon is a cousin to the dragon. It is mostly the same, but without wings and its stare can freeze you with fear. Adamantine though, is a completely different material altogether. It is a hard mineral dug from the depths of Olympus and absorbs the very soul of monsters to make sure they never come back. This is a truly dangerous weapon. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. How this came to be in the Armory I will never know!" He exclaimed. I stared at the spear in my hand. This weapon literally absorbed monsters souls! Just as I was about to say something I felt lightheaded. I gripped the corner of the counter before falling over onto the floor.

"James!" Chiron yelled. I sat up and blinked a couple of times. "I'm okay. I just got dizzy a bit." I told him. He helped me up and I nodded my head at him. I asked if I could have someone guide me around camp and show me where everything is. He said he'd be right back with somebody. He left and I waited for him to return.

He returned with a girl. Her name was Cynthia Stoll. Daughter of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. She could use her Hermes part to steal and her Demeter side to grow plants. She was nice, but shy. Her hair was blond while she had brown eyes and high cheekbones with fair skin. She was a little shorter than me and about 16. She was cool. She was also cute. Cynthia showed me around camp and told me where everything was. Then we got to my cabin. It was dark blue with a black trim and an hourglass above the door that kept constantly fading and coming back. A faint sea breeze lingered around and I felt confident just by being in the general area of it. A small pond adorned the area with beautiful fish swimming in it. A training court was behind it and there was a gate made of coral! It was beautiful. The sun shined down on the cabin and it seemed to glow just like my spear. Wait, JUST LIKE MY SPEAR. I whipped my necklace over my head and spun it turning it into my still new weapon. There was an inscription, which I hadn't seen before on it. It read "or my first son. Go with this to protect you." This spear was from my father.

I put my spear back into necklace form and walked inside my cabin. As I walked in, I felt a calmness wash over me and I relaxed. I felt great. The interior was a bright sea-green color and there were many rooms. And I mean LOT! I walked past all of them into another room to my left. It was a kitchen that was fully stocked. I went back and to the left and found a bathroom. I went back to the hallway.

My gaze fell to a name above the door and I read it. "Ajmse Lockkwor." I thought it said. My dyslexia must have been acting up and I reread it. "James Clockwork." I said aloud. I speed walked to it and opened the door. There was a small Jacuzzi perfect for two people. A king sized bed was pushed against the corner and a desk fully stocked with supplies was to one side of the room. There were empty weapon display stands and an armor stand. Except the armor stand was full. It was the armor from my dream.


End file.
